powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Divine Slayer
The ability to possess powers capable of killing a deity. Sub-power of Deity Manipulation. Opposite to Deity Creation. Opposite to Demonic Slayer. Also Called *Deicide *Deity/God Killer/Slayer/Destruction Capabilities The user can kill a deity/deities or any divine embodiment they may choose to get rid of. They are resistant to the effects of a deity and are capable of killing the specified deity. The user may be a deity with vast or corrupting powers or a being higher than a deity. Because deities are powerful and numerous, it may require instigating a war to kill them all at once. Applications *Absolute Attack *Absolute Condition *Absolute Combat **Divine Combat *Absolute Defense *Divine Energy Absorption *Divine Power Immunity *Divine Power Negation *Immortality Negation *Smite *Transcendent Negation Variations * Almighty Absorbing Replication * Divine Power Absorption * Mortality * Omnislayer * Unavertable Death Associations *Almighty Object *Deity Manipulation *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Banishment *Divine-Demonic Force Manipulation *Divine Ingestion *Divine Weaponry Limitations *Cannot kill an Omnipotent Deity. *Can not kill true immortals. *Killing a god may have profound consequences of the natural order within their domain. For example, if one were to kill a sea-god, the sea may become erratic and uncontrollable. Known Users Known Objects Gallery Titus (DC).jpg|Titus (DC Comics) is an alien being of immense power who came to Earth in an attempt to challenge and kill its Gods, something he claimed to have done on numerous other worlds. 300px-Chelia_proposal.png|Chelia Blendy (Fairy Tail) Is a Sky God Slayer, bestowed with the power to heal from injuries and the power to kill a god. Orga_Nanagear_GMG.png|Orga Nanagear (Fairy Tail) Is a Lightning God Slayer, one bestowed with the power to kill a god. God-of-War-God-of-War-Wallpaper-Widescreen-1-.jpg|Kratos (God of War) was destined to be the downfall of Olympus. Because of this, Zeus betrayed him and sent Kratos on a path of vengeance and desolation all aimed at the Gods. diomedes.jpg|A hero of the Trojan War, Diomedes (Greek Mythology) was capable of wounding gods, driving Aphrodite and Ares away in fear for their lives. 2110140-demogorge the mighty thor 9.jpg|The Demorgorge/Atum (Marvel Comics) has power that makes deities seem human by comparison. Lucifer16.jpg|Lucifer Morningstar (DC/Vertigo) is so powerful that he would be able to kill pagan gods and members of the Endless if he chose to. Ryu Hayabusa NGSP.png|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) is a ninja of the Dragon Lineage. Although he his human, he possesses connections to philosophical and spiritual arts. Due to this, Ryu is able to push past his physical limitations, allowing to defeat supernatural beings and even supreme deities. Lucifer kills Baldur.jpg|Lucifer (Supernatural) killing Baldur. Gilgamesh_H.png|Gilgamesh (Valkyrie Crusade) is a murderous deity that kills other gods, being know as the god-slayer. Goetia H.png|Goetia's (Valkyrie Crusade) fire can burn virtually anything, even gods, to ash. Longinus H.png|Longinus (Valkyrie Crusade) wields the holy spear Longinus, that can destroy deities. Ragnarok_H.png|Ragnarok (Valkyrie Crusade) is a WMD that can kill deities. Xena-Warrior-Princess-armor-1-.jpg|Xena's (Xena: Warrior Princess) second pregnancy endowed her with the power to destroy Zeus and the Olympic pantheon. Olympian Crystal OUAT.jpg|The Olympian Crystal (Once Upon a Time) is so powerful that it is the only thing that could kill a God. Asura the Destructor render.png|Asura (Asura's Wrath) was not only able to slay the Seven Deities, but he was even able to kill Chakravartan, the creator of the Universe. Dark Souls Chosen Undead.png|The Chosen Undead (Dark Souls) was able to slay a pantheon of gods with nothing but his/her shield and a sword. Bloodborne Hunter Player.jpg|The Hunter (Bloodborne) was able to kill several Great Ones - Lovecraftian Gods worshipped by the people of Yharnam - with nothing but brute force. Gorr.jpg|Gorr The God Butcher (Marvel Comics) is a mortal who wields All-black the Necrosword, capable of killing gods and gaining strength from their blood becoming powerful enough to easily defeat sky fathers. Kubo Armor.jpg|Hanzo's Armor (Kubo and the Two Strings) - when joined together - is powerful enough to slay Kubo's grandfather the Moon King. Azrael's Blade Lucifer.jpg|Azrael's Blade (Lucifer) is a weapon powerful enough to kill and eradicate the souls of angels and possibly the Goddess of creation. Shinbu_Kingdom_of_Paradise.jpg|Shinbu (Kingdom of Paradise) is an incredibly powerful swordsman who has learned and mastered the sword style of all five clans, even mastering the first and strongest sword style...San'yuan; succeeded in slaying the four gods: Genbu, Suzaku, Byakko, and Seiryu. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers